everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythos Masquerade Party (Doll Line)
Mythos Masquerade Party is a fanon doll-line consisting of masquerade-inspired characters from the Mythology Program. It ties into the TV special. Story The ever after popular Heather von Olympus decides to throw a masquerade ball for the Mythos, and in a shocking twist invites both the Royals and Rebels! Is this simply an act of goodwill, or is she still up to her tricks? Will the Rebels decide to dress up and attend? Find out in the new TV special, and play along with the doll line! Characteristics Box-designs are WIP. The dolls' outfits are based off of those typically worn to a modern-day masquerade party, so recurring elements include shorter dresses and of course, masks. Certain designs are subject to change based off of an individual character's own recurring motifs. The Rebels' dolls will come with their weapons in their deactivated forms. Dolls Heather von Olympus: Heather wears a blue dress with a poufy, ruffled knee-length skirt. Her torso is feathered, and she wears a teal mask adorned with peacock feathers, and her shoes are purple heels. Aurelia Goldfinger: TBA Zane von Olympus: TBA Erin Discord: WIP Huli Shang: 'A black and red halter top mini dress with 9 dark grey ribbons trailing behind her on the floor. She wears a fox like half face mask with a few red teardrops coming down from the eye hole on it. She wears lace up black flats. She wears her puppet strings as bracelets. 'Ebony Scar: 'A dark purple and grey jumpsuit with the waist portions cut out and several chain belts around her hips. Her mask is a lighter purple and covers the right side of her face with a black bleeding scar like mark on the area her eye hole is. She wears grey flats. The chains act as holsters for her rapier. 'Serenity Mania: 'An off shoulder shin length silver dress with dark blue veils on the torso held in place with a small crescent shaped brooch. Her mask is dark blue with glittering patterns and veils the upper half of her face. Like her fellow Rebels she also has her weapon with her, the veils act as a holster for her sabre on her back. 'Midnight Darkness: 'A black leotard and an uneven dark ultramarine skirt-like wrap and silver belts. She wears a black mask with a small silver skull and chains on it. Her scythe is in it's deactivated form and is held on to the belt. She wears black flats. 'Shinigami Mikoto: 'A dark red thigh length yukata with a black obi and several skull and bones chains. white tabi and flats. She wears a yokai mask. Her weapon is tied on to her obi at the back 'Saaya Vadh: 'A blood red 2 piece sari like mini dress. Her war scythe is in it's deactivated form and is tied onto the side of her dress. She wears a skull-like half face mask with henna like patterns. She is barefoot but wears jeweled anklets instead. 'Diamond Dite: A dark pink Grecian style mini dress with black ribbons wrapped multiple times around her waist and wrist. Her glaive is in it's deactivated form and tied onto her dress. She wears a sheer mask with dark purple roses. Elena Troy: 'A short grey sheath dress with a black Grecian style sheer wrap on her left shoulder and a silver belt. She wears lace up sandals and her baseball bat is in its deactivated form and tied to the belt. Her mask is black with silver patterns on it. 'Sundarata Devi: 'A dark green jumpsuit with a slightly lighter green sheer sari wrap. And she wears several belts which acts as holsters for her bow and arrows located at the back of the dress. Her mask is emerald green with henna patterns and she wears pine green sandals. 'Eclipse Arrow: 'A dark teal and forest green one shoulder mini dress with antler like silver belts on her hips and slung across her shoulder which acts as a holster for her weapon which is in its deactivated form. Her mask resembles a stag and has antler like accessories. She wears flats with vines curling around her legs. 'Belledonna El: 'A short black hooded dress with several grey belts around her waist and arms. She wears grey flats and a skull mask. Her spear, in it's deactivated form, is tied to her back by the belts. 'Hanabi Omikami: 'A white and red knee length yukata with a dark red obi and sun charm belts. She wears thigh high tabi and red flats. She wears a sun mask and her weapon is tied to her obi. 'Sandra Arcadian: 'Sandra wears a carnation orange mini-skirt with a scarlet red belt around the waist that has a gold lion buckle. Her shoes are gold boots with rose red shoelaces. Her neckline is lined with gold with a rose red lion pendant. Her mask is sandstone orange with griffin feathers. Her hair is just falling down her back and her stand is gold. 'Raissa Xuan: 'Raissa wears a fog grey knee-length cheongsam with a banana yellow Chinese silk sash and blonde yellow embroidery at the bottom and top. Her shoes are simple fog grey flats with banana yellow lining. Her mask is fog grey with blonde yellow dragon scales. Her hair is in a traditional knot at the top of her head, and her stand is fog grey. 'Smithava Craftsmanship: 'Smithava wears a cap sleeve dress with an azure blue bodice with a navy blue tutu-like skirt with a platinum silver and cloud silver cog-design belt with matching lace at the bottom of her dress. Her shoes are laced, high heeled boots for once. The laces are navy blue and the main is admiral blue. Her mask is admiral blue with two silver deer antlers coming out of two clumps of admiral blue crystals. Her hair, naturally curly, was curled even more until it became clumps of curled hair framing her face and falling down her back. Her stand is azure blue. 'Evangeline Fortunatan: 'Evangeline wears a forget-me-not blue knee-length chiton with silver and white glitter lace at the bottom and sleeves. Her shoes are mid-leg-length silver Grecian lace-up sandals. She also wears her signature cornucopia-on-a-string-of-blue-and-silver-pearls. Her hair is in an up do fastened with bright cerulean blue pins. Her mask is forget-me-not blue with silver and white eagle feathers and decorated with a few silver half-pearls. Her stand is silver. 'Ivy Efiáltis: Her dress is steel blue with tins of silver in it and she wears a black mask styled after a panther (more info coming). Moolyn Cow: tba but her mask probably looks like a cow's face or some egyptian thingamajig Rules *Anyone can join the line, there aren't many rules. I only ask that you don't include a character that has the same destiny as a character already in the line and that the character be a Mythology student (no fairytales). *Since this is a masquerade line, only dolls in the appropriate outfits may be in it. So no Mythology Program, Mythos Dance, etc. Category:Fan Doll Lines Category:Airbenderfreak's Doll Lines